GrandShows Network
GrandShows Network is a channel made by Pablo, focusing on what Pablo calls The Grand 3- action, comedy, and shorts. Its number is 5687. Shows * Ben 10: Hacked (once it premieres in late spring) * Pablo: HyperDuoForce GO! * Ben 10: The Evolution * Noah 10 * Snail 10 * It's Time For EPIC! (once it's revealed fully) * Murder Palooza * Technol and Goopy * Sierra 10 * Brian 10 * Total Drama Omniverse (once it premieres) * The Adventures of Clocky Time Schedule This channel has a loose schedule at the moment, but a few blocks are planned. All series creators, feel free to change whether your series is reruns or a premiere. NOTE: All times are in Central time. Weekdays 12:00am – 4:30am: It's Time For EPIC! (reruns) 5:00am – 6:30am: Murder Palooza (reruns) 7:00am – 8:00am: Technol and Goopy (reruns) 8:30am: Snail 10 (reruns) 9:00am: (unknown for now, but not Snail 10) 9:30am – 10:00am: Sierra 10 (reruns) 10:30am: Brian 10 (reruns) 11:00am: Pablo: HyperDuoForce GO! (reruns) 11:30am: Ben 10: Hacked (reruns) 12:00pm – 1:00pm: It's Time For EPIC! (reruns) 1:30pm – 2:00pm: Comedy Gold (a block with 15-minute rerun segments of Technol and Goopy, Snail 10, Murder Palooza (Total Drama Omniverse replaces Murder Palooza once it premieres) and the unknown 9:00am show) 2:30pm – 4:30pm: Action Afternoons (a block with reruns of Pablo: HyperDuoForce GO!, Ben 10: Hacked, Sierra 10, and Noah 10) 5:30pm: Ben 10: The Evolution (reruns) 6:00pm: Brian 10 (reruns) 7:00pm – 9:00pm: Best Of GrandShows (a block that changes weekly- people vote on the best 4 episodes of the week, and they get shown here) 9:30pm – 11:30pm: Lights Out (a block with reruns of Ben 10: The Evolution, Murder Palooza, and Ben 10: Hacked) Saturday 12:00am – 1:00am: Murder Palooza (reruns) 1:30am – 2:30am: Sierra 10 (reruns) 3:00am – 5:00am: It's Time For EPIC! (reruns) 5:30am – 6:30am: Catch Up (a block featuring reruns of the last new episodes of Pablo: HyperDuoForce GO!, Technol and Goopy, Sierra 10, and Snail 10) 7:00am – 9:00am: In With The New (a block featuring new episodes of Pablo: HyperDuoForce GO!, Technol and Goopy, Sierra 10, and Snail 10) 9:30am – 1:30pm: EPIC-a-thon (a block with new episodes of It's Time For EPIC!) 2:00pm - (end of movie): Get Your Popcorn (a movie) (end of movie) - 7:00pm: Decade Dynamos On The Go (a block with reruns of Ben 10: Hacked, Noah 10, Brian 10, and Sierra 10) 7:30pm – 8:30pm: Chillax, Kick Back (a block with reruns of Snail 10, Murder Palooza, and a new episode of Ben 10: The Evolution) 9:00pm – 11:30pm: EPIC Lights Out (a block with some of the more mature It's Time For EPIC! shorts) Sunday 12:00am – 3:00am: EPIC Lights Out (continued from Saturday night) 3:30am – 5:30am: Jiggy Figy (a block with reruns of Snail 10 and Murder Palooza) 6:00am – 9:00am: Solo's A Celebrity (a block with reruns of Noah 10, Technol and Goopy, and The Adventures of Clocky) 9:30am: Ben 10: Hacked (rerun of last new episode) 10:00am: Ben 10: Hacked (new episode) 10:30am – 11:30am: It's Time For EPIC! (reruns) 12:00pm – 3:00pm: Mixed Bag (a block with reruns Sierra 10, Snail 10, Technol and Goopy, and Ben 10: The Evolution) 3:30pm: Brian 10 (new episode) 4:00pm – 5:00pm: Hail To The Founder (a block with reruns of Pablo: HyperDuoForce GO! and Ben 10: Hacked) Category:Channels Category:Others Category:Multiple Series